


The Game for the Galaxy - Episode VII: The truth will hunt you down

by FilmOSophie



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmOSophie/pseuds/FilmOSophie
Summary: The first time she saw Kylo Ren was in that realm where reality loses all meaning. She had plunged in the dungeons of despair, when the dark knight dangerously turned towards her. She had no choice but to run. Only everywhere she turned, he would be there still. There was no escape from him. Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. But being merely a product of her imagination, there was no need to run and hide...
Relationships: Reylo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Game for the Galaxy - Episode VII: The truth will hunt you down

She was still under the spell of what she witnessed in the depths of her mind when he hunted her down in Takodana. The lingering terror turned to horror as her frightful vision incarnated, deflecting all her attempts at self-defense.   
The truth was more horrible than any hallucination: it robbed her even of her ability to run away.  
‘You always were so good at running away’ he observed during one of their games. ‘I had to stop you, lest you run off your entire life.’  
He did so, indeed. He halted her haste - first by Force and then by chains - yet by the grace of the same Force he had used against her, she managed to elude his restraints. And she was once again free. Once again on the run...   
Truth always hits hard, especially coming from one’s enemy. In this she could trust him, though. That he would never hide or embellish what she needed to hear.   
She mused at the vivid fear she experienced back then. Following their strange Force interractions, it suffered a drastical attenuation. She wondered if the distrust she still felt was as unjustified as her fear before. Was it finally safe for her to stop running?


End file.
